


Our Fight is Not Over

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Betrayed Clarke Griffin, Betrayed Octavia Blake, Dark Clarke Griffin, Dark Octavia Blake, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Clarke Griffin, Evil Octavia Blake, F/F, Queen Clarke Griffin, Queen Octavia Blake, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: After Paxton McCreary launches the Damocles Bomb, both Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake are incinerated in a blast of fire after being left behind. Neither of them were meant to die and Fate decides to grant them a second chance at true life. The two find themselves thrown back in time onto the dropship as it makes its way towards Earth, all of their friends alive once more. The two have to decide whether to save those who betrayed them or to destroy everyone who they once loved.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 54
Kudos: 118





	1. I Used My Past and My Memories As A Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am sure many of my readers absolutely hated 7x13 of the 100. I can understand why but I disagree. It is quite possibly my favorite episode of The 100 to date. However, with that being said, I am strongly against anyone flamming the writers, cast, and crew of the show. It is okay to hate it but don't take out that frustration on other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is necessary for me to clarify that future content in this story could prove to be very distressing for some. Clarke and Octavia are going to be VERY dark and evil. They are pretty much going to care for themselves and no one else. Violence will be a large part of this story so if you don't like that, I suggest you don't even start this story. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Extreme Violence, Death, Major Character Death, Enjoyment of Murder, Blood and Gore, Sex, Lesbian Sex, Major OOCness.
> 
> More warnings may be added later...

****

**Chapter Title is from ‘Wishing Well’ by Juice WRLD.**

**  
Chapter One**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke watches in stunned disbelief as the Eligius ship lifts off from the ground from her spot in Madi’s old village. Her hands fall slack, dropping the supplies she had with her. “ _They…left me? After all that I have done for all of them, they just leave me to die?_ ” 

Clarke’s hands begin to shake as the massive Eligius bomb comes into sight, glowing red as it heats up in the atmosphere. Clarke begins to run even though she knows that no matter what she does, she will still die moments after the bomb hits the ground. Her limbs, strengthened from her years on Earth with Madi, race across the ground. 

She finally comes to a stop at a river, her eyes drooping. Her mind flashes back to the first time she saw this river and the beautiful young child that accompanied it. “ _Be safe, Madi,_ ” She thinks.

Clarke falls to her knees, watching as her death draws nearer and nearer with every second. Her breaths become shorter and more labored as panic floods through her. Clarke has no desire to die. After all her years of fighting to survive, all of the lives she took, she dies all the same. 

The red bomb gets ever closer and a lone tear rolls down Clarke’s right cheek. Suddenly, behind her, a twig snaps. Clarke turns her head to look and her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Octavia walks out of the tree line, her face as stoic as ever. However, when her eyes find Clarke’s, her carefully crafted mask of indifference falls away. “Clarke…?” Octavia asks in disbelief. “Wha-, why are you still here?” 

Clarke smiles softly at the black-haired woman, “I wasn’t given a choice, Octavia. They left me. They abandoned me after all I have done for them. They left me to die. _Bellamy_ left me to die. _My own mother_ left me to die.” 

Octavia’s eyes widen and she walks forward to sit at Clarke’s side, “I wasn’t given a choice either. Your mother sent me to get medical supplies from the village and I was on my way back when I saw the ship leave. As much as it pains me to say it, I can understand why they left me. After what I did in the Bunker…” She hesitates, a brief moment of weakness flitting across her face. “I do not understand why they left you, though.”

Clarke sighs, “What does it matter what we have done, Octavia? We sacrificed everything for our people and they still leave us to die. We sold our souls to keep our people alive and when we need there help, they toss us aside as though we mean nothing.” 

Octavia nods slowly, her eyes watching as the bomb gets even closer. She says softly, “That is true. They use us to bear the weight of our survival and then once we become too blood-soaked for their tastes, they leave us to die. I can’t believe Bellamy would let them do this. Or Raven, for that matter.”

At Clarke’s belt, a radio crackles to life, static splitting the unnaturally quiet afternoon. “Clarke?” A voice asks. 

Clarke’s hands shake as she reaches down and takes the comm from her belt, holding it up. Her body nearly shakes in rage when she recognizes the voice. She does not respond, remaining silent. Abby Griffin speaks once more, saying, “Clarke, honey, if you can hear me, I am so sorry.”

Clarke presses the button on the side of the comm and says, “For what, mom? Leaving me to die?” 

Abby sighs into the comm-link, “As I said, Clarke, I am sorry. We all agreed that if we are to start again, then it is for the best that we leave our demons behind.”

Clarke sneers, “Oh, well let me guess. Octavia and I are categorized as demons.”

Raven’s voice says, “Yes, Clarke. You are. Both of you. The two of you combined have taken more lives than the total of humans that still live.”

Octavia snatches the comm from Clarke’s hand, a snarl leaving her lips, “Fuck you, Abby! Have you forgotten who set me on the path to becoming a monster?”

“Easy, O. This is for your own good.” Bellamy’s voice rings through the comm. “I know that you have lost yourself in all of this. I only wish I could have been there with you to stop you from becoming the monster you are now.” 

Octavia’s stoic mask shatters as a tear rolls down her face. She takes a deep breath, collecting herself for a moment before saying in a quiet voice into the comm, “ _Et tu, Bellamy?_ ” 

A gasp of shock sounds through the comm, Bellamy obviously not have been expecting that response. Clarke gently reaches out and takes the comm from Octavia. “Well, if this is the end, please look after Madi for me.”

“I will, Clarke. She will not become what you are. She will be better.” Her mother’s voice says.

Above them, the sky begins to darken as the bomb hurtles towards the ground. Just before the bomb hits the ground, both Clarke and Octavia mutter as one, “ _Ai gonplei ste odon…_ ” 

Clarke reaches down and takes Octavia’s callused hand into her own, squeezing it gently. Octavia turns to look at Clarke, her green eyes meeting Clarke’s luminescent blue eyes. Understanding floods through the two women, a…silent respect for one another. Clarke smiles softly at Octavia, gently moving forwards. She pauses for a moment, not willing to force any contact on Octavia she doesn’t desire. 

Octavia notices Clarke’s hesitance to fully close the gap and a small smile splits her face. She places her left arm around Clarke’s back, resting her palm on Clarke’s lower back in a surprisingly intimate gesture. A shiver runs through Clarke at the surprising gesture from Octavia but she smiles again. Clarke places her right hand on Octavia’s left shoulder. 

Once more, the two hesitate until Octavia pulls Clarke’s body against her own, resting her chin in the crook of Clarke’s neck. Octavia places her right arm around Clarke’s chest, taking a deep breath to inhale Clarke’s unique scent; the smell of the wilderness stands out.

Clarke returns the gesture of affection, placing her own chin on Octavia’s shoulder. The two women are almost exactly the same height and mesh together perfectly. 

For a brief moment, both women forget about their approaching doom, their bodies pressed together for a moment of peace. “All I ever wanted was peace,” Clarke whispers into Octavia’s ear. “I lost my humanity in my quest for peace and what is my reward? A figurative knife in the back.”

Octavia presses her lips gently against the tender skin of Clarke’s neck. “I know, Clarke. From the moment we arrived on the ground, we were forced into a war by the actions of others. Then you were forced to do terrible things to keep our people alive.”

Clarke lets out a sob, her body shaking. “I am so sorry about TonDC, Octavia. Of everything I have done, that is the one thing that plagued me the most while I was alone for five years.” 

Octavia goes to respond but before she can, the loudest sound either of them has ever heard causes their ears to ring and their vision to blur. The two press their bodies closer together, squeezing their eyes closed. The roar of the approaching light becomes overwhelming. A shockwave from the impact of the bomb blows against the two, sending them flying. They crash into the ground a few dozen feet from where they once were, groans of pain leaving their mouths. Clarke and Octavia have time to sit up, a sudden feeling of purpose and vengeance flooding through them. As one, they say, “Osen _gonplei ste nou odon._ (Our fight is not over)”

Then, in a flash of bright light and a brief feeling of searing pain, it is over. The wave of heat is upon them and they fall into the waiting, shadowy arms of oblivion.

**——**

Clarke’s vision is completely black as if coated in shadows. She looks down but is confused to not see the rest of her body. Rather, she sees nothing. Around her is nothing except for endless darkness. “ _Where am I? Is this the void of death? What is happening?_ ”

She feels herself begin to move against her own will, pulling her towards a dim red light that appears in her vision. As she gets closer, it becomes clearer, though it only adds to her confusion. A long table sits in the middle of the shadows, red flames on torches hovering around it.

Clarke finds herself pulled to sit in once of two chairs on one side of the table. One chair sits across from her, though no one occupies it. A few moments pass, deathly silence causing Clarke to once more wonder where she is. 

Suddenly, she feels a brief cool breeze brush against her cheeks from the direction of the chair at her side. She looks but she cannot see anything, though she gets an unusual feeling from the ‘empty’ chair. 

Clarke opens her mouth and tries to speak but nothing happens. She tries to reach up to see if she even has a mouth to speak with but quickly realizes that she can’t do anything without a body. 

Then, a frigid gust of wind blows against her from the direction of the chair across from her, causing her to look at it. If she could gasp, she would have at what she sees. A figure now sits in the chair, a figure that radiates, power, fear, and death. The figure wears armor that absorbs any light that would aid in illuminating the figure’s features. A voice hisses in a near whisper, “ _Welcome to my domain, Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake. I have long awaited the arrival of the ones who sent so many other souls here. So I could see the ones who took my power into their own hands and sent thousands here to live out eternity. Thousands of people have been felled between the two of you but one thing remains constant._ ” 

The voice pauses for a moment, almost as though it is adding emphasis to its next words. “ _Every single person you have killed have been unable to pass on. They have been stuck in an abyss of despair, If you will. Suffering for all eternity. Now, normally I wouldn’t be pleased when two mortals decide to take my power into their own hands. However, the fact that those you killed are gone forever is something I am not capable of. That is a power that no one has ever possessed. Now, I want to know. Why do the two of you possess this power? What makes you special?_ ”

Clarke glances at the seat next to her, getting a slight confidence boost from knowing Octavia sits at her side. She tries to speak once more but this time, she is able to. “ _I do not know…”_

At her side, Octavia’s voice says, “ _I do not know either. Now who the hell are you?_ ” 

The figure chuckles, “ _I like the two of you. Neither of you are afraid of me._ ”

Clarke says coldly, “ _You keep talking about yourself but you have yet to tell us who you are._ ” 

The voice laughs once again, a sound that makes Clarke shiver a little. “ _Ah…the mighty Wanheda. My apparent commander. I have wanted to meet you since those of the Grounders granted you that title. And you, Blodreina. It has been centuries since the last queen and yet you were granted your title._ ”

Clarke’s eyes widen in disbelief as she begins to put together the figure’s words, “ _Wait, ‘my commander?’ Are you saying that you…are Death?”_

The figure begins to clap slowly, “ _Right in one, Clarke. You are as sharp as I anticipated. You are correct. I am Death.”_

Octavia speaks, “ _Is it…normal for you to talk to the recently deceased?”_

Death chuckles, “ _Oh no. In fact, this is a first. You see…neither of you were destined to die on Earth. Both of you had long paths ahead of you. I do not know what caused the change of character in your friends and family, though I do know that I cannot condone this change in destiny. I am Death. It is my job to make sure that destiny flows smoothly, the way it is supposed to._ ”

Clarke responds, “ _Really?”_ She pauses for a moment. “ _Well then, back to my earlier question of why are we here?_ ” 

“ _To put it simply, I, as Death, have reached the end of my days. I have to choose a successor._ ”

Silence falls over the room, only split by the crackling of the red flames on the torches. “… _or in this case, successors…”_

Clarke and Octavia simultaneously gasp. Clarke says, “ _Wait…you want to choose…us? As your successors?”_

The figure of Death chuckles again, “ _Yes. I have been the entity to Death for over a hundred years. My bond lost the will to live a few months ago and I have been alone ever since. I no longer have the motivation to continue my job._ ”

Octavia asks, “ _What would us becoming your successors do for us? We are dead._ ”

Death actually laughs this time, a sound that is distinctly feminine in nature, “ _I thought much the same before I was selected. I thought that death was the end until I was given a second chance at life. A chance to right the wrongs that happened to me._ ”

Clarke shakes her head, “ _That still doesn’t answer Octavia’s question._ ”

Death chuckles again, “ _The better question is what doesn’t it do for you. Being the hosts of the Spirit of Death grants you abilities far beyond what would normally be possible. The Hosts of Death are granted special…incentives…to make sure they keep going until another successor is chosen._ ”

Octavia’s voice asks, “ _Incentives? What incentives?”_

“ _You are given a second chance in your own reality. You are allowed to travel back in time to the first moment the two of you met and continue from there. Along with that, as you are Death’s Hosts, you will possess immortality. Neither of you can die until you wish to stop living._ ”

Clarke feels a rush of confusion flood through her, “ _How is that possible? Is there anything I must do to become a host?_ ”

“ _The only thing both of you need to do is decide whether you are prepared for the final requirement. It is an unfortunate necessity to travel back in time, requiring an anchor for both of you so you stay grounded._ ”

Octavia asks curiously, “ _What is this requirement?_ ”

A sigh leaves the figure’s shadowed mouth, “ _In order to prepare your bodies for the journey through the temporal zone, a preparation period is required. You will both need to train extensively while in a place outside of time and space. And…_ ” 

The figure hesitates, causing Clarke to sigh, “ _And?_ ”

“ _And the two of you must decide if you are prepared to link yourselves together for the rest of your lives. Neither of you will be able to escape this link as Death will be the only way to break the bond. You will also both be unable to take any other lovers. This bond is required once you journey through time as it allows the two of you to keep your memory and past training and physical prowess. Once you get to when you want to, exiting the temporal zone is also incredibly difficult and will try you both physically and mentally. Then, you will find yourselves in your old bodies, though you will notice a few changes. You will retain the physical and mental prowess you got from training in your new body._ ”

Clarke takes a moment to think over all the figure said, “ _I would have to bond myself to Octavia? That would mean that Lexa would not be able to mean anything to me. Either way, I feel like Octavia and I are kindred spirits. I am okay with that bond._ ” 

Clarke looks up and says, “ _I am okay with all of that if Octavia is._ ”

At her side, the other woman says, “ _I am fine with it, as well. What do we do next?_ ”

The figure says, “ _Good! Then I am going to transfer both of you to the place outside of time and space. You will find all that you need there, including a teacher. Good luck. Once you finish your training, you will see me again so I can decide with finality if you are worthy hosts for the spirit of Death._ ” 

Clarke nods and then she feels herself being dragged around once more, this time at a super high speed. After a few moments where she feels like she is being dragged at light speed, she comes to a stop. 

She looks down, smiling when she sees her body once more. At her side, she sees Octavia. The beautiful black-haired woman has her red Blodreina armor on once more. Clarke closes her eyes on instinct and focuses on a new outfit.

A moment later, she looks down. A satisfied smirk appears on her face. Her outfit is similar to that of Octavia’s except it is black. Her pale skin standing out significantly compared to it. The armor is lined with some sort of very light, black metal. 

As Clarke admires her new armor, a voice says, “Well, what do we have here? New possible hosts?”

Clarke spins, her eyes finding a tall man. He wears only a think white robe on his body, his muscular form clear to see. “I am honored to meet both of you, Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin. I assume that you are here to prepare for your journey through time?”

Both Clarke and Octavia nod. The man’s face remains emotionless, though it is lined with a cold, distant edge. “Good. We have much to do.”

**——Octavia Blake POV——**

Octavia’s mind races over the events of the past few minutes. “ _I died because I was betrayed by the very people I sacrificed my humanity to save. And now I am being told that I am going to become an immortal host of Death and travel through time to start over. Oh, and I am to be bonded to Clarke fucking Griffin. To be honest, I really don’t have anything against that. She and I are very similar. We may have had our differences, but neither of us were given a chance to redeem ourselves. Besides, I am still not sure what made me gravitate towards Lincoln. He and I had very little in common besides being outcasts of our people._ ”

The man in front of them speaks once more, “Your training here will take years. That is the only warning you will receive. I will decide when you are ready and you will not leave a moment before then.” 

Octavia shares a look with Clarke, noticing the outfit Clarke has on her body. Her eyes widen at the way the outfit accentuates Clarke’s form, noticing the similarities between Clarke’s black outfit and her own red garb. 

“Follow me,” The man says harshly. 

Clarke and Octavia follow him, both of them glancing around the area cautiously. After a few minutes of walking, they come to a small clearing in the middle of the darkness. The man snaps his fingers and suddenly a forest surrounds them on all sides. “To begin your path to a higher understanding, you must first become fully attuned with your body and mind. Octavia, your first task will be for you to teach Clarke here how to speak Trigedasleng. 

Clarke shakes her head, “I already know Trig. My…a young girl taught me.” 

Octavia looks at Clarke in sympathy, the loss of Madi clearly still affecting Clarke greatly.

The man looks surprised for a brief moment before saying, “Well, let's see, shall we?”

He leans down and looks at Clarke in the eyes, saying, “ _Ai laik Alexander kom Boudalankru._ ”

“What did I say, Clarke?” He says after. 

Clarke sighs, “I am Alexander of the Rock Line clan.”

The man leans back, “Good. That will save us time.” 

He stands back up to his full height and says, “Since you both know Trigedasleng, we can begin what would normally be phase two of your preparations.” He begins to walk once more, disappearing into the shadowed tree line. 

Clarke and Octavia share another look before following after the man. The moment they step into the woods, the darkness envelops them once more. From all around them, Alexander’s voice says, “This next part of your training will be the most physically trying of all of it. The only advice I am going to give you is to start running and do not stop.” 

Octavia frowns in confusion but a distinct sound behind her causes her eyes to widen in fear. “Pauna…” She whispers, voice alight with fear. 

At her side, Clarke says, “Fuck. That man seems to be trying to get us killed.”

That causes Octavia to laugh, a beautiful sound, “Clarke, we are already dead.”

Octavia grins at the embarrassed sound Clarke makes, picturing the blonde girl blushing. The Pauna roars again, causing Clarke and Octavia to remember where they are. Octavia takes off running but quickly realizes her Blodreina outfit is not fit for running in. 

With a brief thought, her clothes shift into a blank tank top and black sweat pants. At her side, Clarke does the same thing. 

The two continue to run for hours, Octavia’s breathing beginning to become labored and her stomach beginning to cramp. 

She can hear Clarke’s breaths as they leave her mouth in short pants. The Pauna roars behind them one last time before the woods falls silent. Alexander appears in front of them, expression passive. “You did better than I expected but you have a long way to go. Both of you need to be able to run for days without stopping if you are to survive the journey through time.”

Clarke leans over, resting her hands on the back of her head as she breathes in air. Octavia walks over to stand at her side, both of them glaring at Alexander. The man smirks, “Both of you need to prepare for the unexpected. If you are to become worthy hosts, you must fight as easily as you breathe. Any weapon must become second nature to you. Your bodies must be hardened into weapons, sharpened to a lethal point. Once you are both ready, I will contact Death and she will make her verdict on if you are worthy.”

Clarke stutters, “Umm…what happens if we are deemed unworthy?”

Alexander sighs, turning to face both of them. “Then you really die.”

Octavia lets out a humorless laugh, “Well, we can’t fail then, can we?” 

**A.N.**

**I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed this first chapter! I am very excited about this story, though updates will be delayed due to the fact I am in college this year.**

**Explanations:**

****First, 'Osen' is not a real Trig word. The translator site I used had no word for our so I made up Osen...** **

**I know that the actions of Abby, Bellamy, Raven, and the others probably seem unrealistic and forced. And…I cannot disagree. I needed to create a base for the story that turns Clarke and Octavia against everyone else while also making them less caring for anyone but themselves.**

**However, the characters should act the same way they do in the show once Clarke and Octavia travel through time.**

**Also, anyone who ships Bellarke or Clexa will not like some of what is to come. While I do somewhat like Clexa, Bellarke makes me ill. The fact that people ship the two of them confuses me. Bellamy and Clarke just don’t belong together. The number of times Bellamy has betrayed Clarke far outnumbers any moments alluding to any possible romance. Also, the events of 7x12 have only solidified my opinions.**

**Either way, enjoy it!**


	2. And I Might As Well ‘Cause I’ma End Up Being A Villain Again

**Chapter Title is from ‘Lucky You’ by Eminem ft Joyner Lucas.**

**  
Chapter Two**

**TW for death and angst.**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

**—Time Skip—**

Clarke smirks as her black blade clangs against Octavia’s, creating a ringing sound. Clarke pushes her blade against Octavia’s, waiting for Octavia to push back. When she does, Clarke quickly drops her blade, causing Octavia to briefly stumble forward, losing her balance for only a moment.

In that moment of weakness, Clarke moves gracefully forwards and swings her blade down at an angle. Octavia, however, recovers inhumanly quickly and parries the attack before swinging her blade back around. Clarke jumps backward, barely avoiding the blade. 

Then Octavia is on her, raining down a flurry of blows. Still, though, Clarke is able to block every one. After blocking a brutal down-stroke, Clarke swings her own blade in a horizontal strike. 

Octavia ducks under the strike, quickly rising back to her full height. The two women face each other, both smiling at the skill with which they both fight. Behind them, Alexander calls out, “You have both come a long ways in the last three years. Your willingness to work hard has impressed me and I am convinced you are ready. I am proud of both of you.” 

Clarke and Octavia smile excitedly at one another before Alexander says, “However, before Death arrives, you have to complete one last test.”

Octavia frowns, blowing a strand of silky black hair out of her face. “What final test?”

Alexander’s expression turns sad. “The sole reason I even exist was to train hosts. Like the trainers before me, I am also forced to serve as the final exam.”

Clarke’s eyes widen at what he is implying, “Wait, seriously? We are going to have to kill you?” 

Alexander nods, “Yes. It is Death’s way of making sure you realize that you cannot develop attachments for _anyone_. In a way, it is also testing if you possess the nerve to end someone's life permanently, knowing that they will be gone forever. That they will never see the afterlife.” 

Clarke’s eyes narrow, “I gotta be honest here, Alexander. I appreciate all you have done for us, but I don’t really see how these tests see what attachments we have created.” 

Alexander shakes his head, “I am afraid that that is not the case. _I_ am not…really Alexander. I never was.”

The shadows around the clearing rush towards his body, hiding him from view for a moment. When he vanishes, Clarke gasps. In his place, her Jake Griffin stands, a soft smile on his face. “Hello, sweetheart.” He says.

Clarke lets out a whimper as she realizes what the true final test is. “Dad…” She mutters, her voice low and sad. 

Clarke looks to her right in search of Octavia, frowning when she does not see her. She turns back to face her father, watching as he walks closer and closer to her. When he stands right in front of her, he reaches down and takes her hands in his own rough, calloused palms. 

Clarke feels a tear roll down one side of her face, her lip trembling. Her father uses one thumb to wipe away her tear. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. We are reunited. There is no need to cry.” 

At those words, Clarke lets out a sob. “Dad…” She whimpers out. 

Her father frowns, seeming to realize that something is wrong, “What is it, sweetie? What has you so upset?”

Clarke wraps her arms around her father, crying into the grey shirt he wears. Her father comfortingly pats her back, “Shh. It’s all right, honey. You are safe now. Death is not the end.”  
Clarke continues to sob, the tears turning her dad’s shirt a darker color grey. “Clarke, honey. What has happened? Why are you so sad? Is it something that happened while you were alive?” 

Clarke slowly pulls back from his embrace, tears still flowing out of her eyes. “Clarke, talk to me. What is wrong? You made it! You are in the afterlife.” 

Clarke still doesn’t respond, trying to figure out if this is some cruel joke or if it is truly her father’s spirit standing before her. “Clarke, is this because of what your mother did? I don’t blame her for my death, Clarke. She did what she thought was right. She did not anticipate the consequences of her actions and I paid the price.”

Clarke shakes her head slowly, the tears beginning to slow, “Dad…” She whimpers out again. 

Jake Griffin looks lost as he walks forward and pulls Clarke into an embrace again. Clarke melts into his arms, her sobs renewing once more. “Clarke, what happened?”

Clarke doesn’t answer, choosing to remain silent still. Her father leans down and gently places a hand on each of her shoulders, pushing her gently out of his embrace and getting down lower to look her in the eyes. “Clarke, honey, I can’t help you if I do not know what is wrong.” 

Clarke breaks eye contact, “ _Is this some sort of trick? Is Death trying to make me discover some sort of flaw with this man? Is this my actual father? Am I actually going to have to…_ ” She cannot finish the end of her thoughts so she takes a step back, jerking out of the reach of her father. 

Jake stands back up, looking at Clarke. “Sweetie, what is wrong? What happened?”  
Deciding that there is no reason for her to divulge her life to him, Clarke just shakes her head again, one last tear rolling down her left cheek as she walks into her father’s embrace once more, placing one ear against his heart. 

The man wraps his arms around her without question, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Clarke, honey, what is goi—.” 

Jake Griffin stops talking, his eyes flying wide open as he pulls his head away from his daughter to look at her in shock. _Wanheda_ does not shed any more tears. Not wanting her father to suffer for long, she twists the blade she lodges in his heart, feeling part of herself die along with him. 

Her father falls to his knees, his eyes looking at the dagger lodged in his heart in shock. He looks up at his daughter, a look of shock and betrayal on his face that nearly breaks Clarke’s resolve. 

Clarke places one arm around his back and one behind his head, gently lowering his body to the ground. Jake Griffin looks up at her at begins to speak in a gasping whisper, “Clarke. I…” He coughs, blood dribbling out of his mouth. “I do not know…what has caused you to do this…but I do not care.”

Clarke leans down, pressing a kiss to her father’s forehead, listening to his last words as they ease past his lips, “…you will…always…be my daughter.”

With those final words, Jake Griffin is no more. His soul leaves his body and floats into the sky. Then, in a burst of light, his soul is gone too. 

Finally, Clarke breaks down once more. She begins to sob, looking at her father’s glassy blue eyes as they stare off at nothing, a tear visible in the corner of his left eyes. 

Clarke reaches up with one hand to close his eyes, a sob of horror leaving her when her blood-soaked hand leaves red marks of his own blood on his eyes. 

Clarke rests her head on Jake Griffin’s chest one last time, taking in his scent. She stands up slowly, her hands still shaking. She carefully reaches down and removes the dagger from his chest. Blood pours out of the wound, flowing onto the ground next to Jake’s body. 

Clarke holds the dagger in one hand, looking at the blood-soaked blade in sadness. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon,_ ” Clarke whispers, the final part of her humanity leaving her body.

**——Octavia Blake POV——**

Octavia looks around herself in confusion, noting Clarke’s absence. Her hand inches towards the sword strapped around her waist. In front of her, the form of Alexander begins to shift as he says, “Good luck, Octavia…” 

The shadows race towards him, engulfing him in darkness. After a few moments, the shadows move away from where Alexander was and Octavia lets out a gasp. The muscular form of her former lover appears, eyes alight with joy when he sees her. 

He walks towards her and pulls her into his arms. Octavia lets out a sharp breath of shock when she feels his muscular body against her own. Her mind travels back to the hundreds of times she had pressed her body against his eagerly, seeking comfort. Seeking _pleasure._

Lincoln pulls back looking down at Octavia with a bright smiles, “I missed you, _ai hodnes._ ” 

Octavia’s eyes fly open at his words, her body turning stiff. Lincoln leans down and presses his lips to her’s. 

For a few moments, Octavia allows herself to reminisce in the feel of his lips against her own but she pulls back a moment later. She presses her forehead against his, the feel of his dark, rough skin against her own causing a tear to appear in her turquoise eyes. 

Lincoln frowns at the sight, “What is it, _Okteivia?_ ” He asks.

Octavia shakes her head, her body freezing as she realizes what the final test is. She looks at her former lover once more, his dark brown eyes glittering with concern. Octavia forces herself to shake her head, though her eyes lock onto the ground. 

Lincoln places a gentle hand beneath her chin and makes her look back up at him, “ _Ai hodnes?_ What is wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is this because I tranquilized you?”  
Octavia shakes her head, “No…” She mutters, casting her eyes at the ground once more. 

“Octavia,” Lincoln says, saying her name in Gonasleng in a rare act. “What has happened that has made you so sad? Is it something I did? Something that happened after I died?”

Lincoln pauses, taking a deep breath, “Is there someone else in your life you are waiting for? Because I understand if there is. I want you to be happy, _Okteivia kom Skaikru,_ even if that means I have to leave you alone.”

Octavia shakes her head, though a brief image of a beautiful woman with blonde hair flashes through her mind. “A lot happened, _Linkon,_ but that is not why I am upset.”

Lincoln frowns, “Why are you upset then, _ai hodnes?_ Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Octavia feels a tear roll down her right cheek, Lincoln instantly reaching out and wiping it away. Octavia catches his wrist and holds his palm against her cheek, closing her eyes for a few brief moments. 

Octavia slowly opens her eyes and takes a step back, looking Lincoln in the eyes, “ _Leidon, Linkon kom Trikru._ (Goodbye, Lincoln of the Tree People).”

Lincoln looks confused as he looks at Octavia, brown eyes intense. 

With a quick move, Octavia moves forwards, a dagger clenched in her right hand. Before Lincoln can react, _Blodreina_ draws her dagger across his throat. 

Lincoln’s eyes bulge as his hands come up to his throat. Blood spurts from the wound, running down his neck. The red substance dyes Lincoln’s grey shirt red and it is at that moment that Octavia recognizes the shirt. 

For some reason, Lincoln wears the exact same shirt he was wearing the night he was murdered by Pike. 

Lincoln collapses to his knees, his hands pawing at his throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Octavia takes a step back, trying to keep her emotions buried. 

Lincoln looks at her in her eyes, his heartbreak and betrayal easy to see. Octavia watches as Lincoln falls to the ground, his head slamming against the dirt. Blood rushes even faster out of the wound on his neck as the light begins to leave his eyes. 

Octavia gets down onto a knee and takes one of Lincoln’s hands in her own. His brown eyes begin to lose their light as he stares up at her, a lone tear running from his right eye. 

Octavia looks down, a silent sob shaking her body as she looks at the body of her former lover. “ _How does this work? According to Death, when Clarke and I kill someone, they are dead permanently. However, we are going to travel back in time. Will Lincoln still be dead? I wonder if Clarke is facing Lexa, considering the fact that I am facing Lincoln.”_

Around her, the sounds of the forest return once more. She looks down and her heart rate picks up when she still sees Lincoln’s body. A cold shiver runs down her body, as if a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped onto her body. “ _He is really dead, isn’t he? That wasn’t just a vision._ ”

She looks to her left and her eyes widen. Clarke sits hunched over a body, tears rolling down her face. Blood stains her hands and the knife she must have used to kill her test lies on the ground next to her. 

Octavia runs to Clarke’s side, worry framing her face at Clarke’s sad demeanor. Octavia looks at the body and frowns. “ _That isn’t Lexa. Who could that—. Oh. Wow. That’s fucked up, Death._ ”

Octavia lowers herself down onto one knee, placing a gentle hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Clarke? Are you alright?” 

She winces, realizing that that might not be a good question to ask of a woman who had been forced to kill her own flesh and blood. “ _And I thought me having to kill Lincoln was cruel! Death made Clarke kill her own father!_ ”

Clarke slowly stands up, the flow of tears coming to a halt at the sound of Octavia’s voice. 

Octavia wonders briefly if maybe she pissed Clarke off and it is anger calming her tears. Then, Clarke pulls Octavia into a tight embrace. Octavia smiles briefly at Clarke’s touch, not caring that Clarke’s hands put red blood on her clothes and on the back of her neck. 

After a few moments, Clarke says, “Thanks, Octavia.”

Octavia smiles softly, “Of course, Clarke. I cannot imagine what you are suffering right now.”

Clarke narrows her eyes, “What about you? Who did Death make you kill?”  
Octavia sighs, gazing up at the dark sky. “Lincoln.”  
Clarke’s eyes widen, “Are you alright? God, I cannot believe I am acting so weak compared to you. You had to kill the love of your life.”

Octavia shakes her head, “It is fine, Clarke. Besides, we are soon to be bound to one another for the rest of our lives. He doesn’t really matter to me, anymore.” 

Clarke nods her head briefly, going to say something. Before she can, the sound of wind rushing past them and the shadows condense together. 

Clarke stands up, face alight with fury. She stomps towards the now-visible figure of Death, intent on taking out some of her anger. However, before she can, Death says, “Well done, both of you. You are worthy replacements to the legacy of Death.”

Clarke goes to speak once more, but again, Death cuts her off, “You are both prepared for your journey to the past and you completed your final tests. I apologize for the deception. Me being Alexander was not something I wanted you to know as it would have put unnecessary pressure on your shoulders.” 

Death shakes her head, “No matter. Now, onto more important matters. Both of you, come here.”  
Clarke continues to fume but seems to decide better of verbally attacking the being that is about to grant both of them immortality. 

Clarke and Octavia walk side by side until they stand right before Death. “I need some blood from both of you. I will then infuse my essence into both of your blood, giving you immortality and bonding the two of you. At which time, I will become mortal and you will be transported back in time to the moment you two met.”

Octavia takes her knife and gently slices it across her palm. A thin red line appears and Octavia cups her hand to keep the blood from dripping onto the ground. At her side, Clarke does the same. 

Death walks closer to the two, bringing a cold feeling with her. The shadowy wraith-like figure holds out her two hands, cupping them together. “Drip your blood into my hands. By combining them at the same time I infuse the essence of Death with it, you will be bonded and will become immortal.”

Death summons a small knife made of shadows and slices her own hand, silvery blood beginning to collect in the center of her hands. “Now.” She orders. 

Clarke and Octavia both stand side by side and hold their hands over Death’s. Octavia’s red blood and Clarke’s artificial black blood join together as they drip towards the center of Death’s hands. 

“I suggest you both take a step back and prepare yourself. The process of becoming a host is incredibly painful as it alters the natural genes a human possesses, rewriting them to make your body capable of handling such a powerful being.”

Clarke asks, “What will Octavia and I bonding do?”  
Death smiles sadly, “The person I bonded to, I originally did not love. Instead, like you two, we were mere friends. Soon after the bond, I realized the true extent of this bond. It doesn’t just bond two people together, it also creates a…mental link between the two. Soon after my bonded and I figured this out, we became far closer, bonding over shared experiences.”  
Clarke nods, sending a glance at Octavia, a small smile on her face. Octavia smiles back, her eyes finding Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes that are swollen from her crying.

The blood begins to combine in Death’s hands, putting off waves of pulsing power. The silver, black, and red begins to merge together, forming a black liquid with flecks of red and silver throughout it. 

For a moment, nothing happens and Clarke and Octavia share a confused look. Then, Octavia clutches her head as a searing pain appears. It feels as though her entire body is on fire, and with a scream of pain, Octavia falls to her knees. 

At her side, Clarke does the same while Death watches. Octavia rolls over onto her back, panting for air as the pain continues. Her head begins to throb, though Octavia feels a weird sense of redundancy coming from her head. It is almost as if she is feeling twice the pain she normally would. 

When the pain finally begins to die down, Octavia takes in several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She looks up to where Death once stood and is shocked to see a girl around her age looking at her, the cloak of darkness that had shadowed her appearance, gone. 

“Death?” She asks. 

The girl smiles softly at Octavia, “No. You and Clarke are Death, Octavia. I am a mere mortal.” 

Octavia’s eyes widen as she realizes the true extent of what Death says. She looks to her left and smiles at Clarke who smiles back. “Good luck, you two. May life treat you well.” 

With that, the girl vanishes in a brief flash of light. 

Octavia turns to look at Clarke, grinning at the blonde. “We have done it, Clarke. We are immortal. And soon, we will get a chance to redo our past lives.”

Clarke smiles back, “Yes. I must say, getting vengeance should be fun.”  
Then Clarke turns sad once more, “I killed him, Octavia. I put a knife in the heart of my own father.”

Octavia sighs, walking forward to pull the blonde into a tight embrace, “I know, Clarke. I am so sorry you had to do that.”  
Octavia pulls back slightly and presses a kiss to the soft skin of Clarke’s cheek. A brief shock of energy floods through Octavia, causing her to grunt. For a brief moment, desire like she has never felt before floods through her, making her want Clarke then and there. 

However, as quickly as the feeling arrived, it is gone. Octavia grimaces, “ _Is that truly how I am going to feel whenever my skin touches Clarke’s? If so, I am so fucked. I hope she feels the same way because I am not going to be able to hold that urge back for long._ ”

Clarke looks up at Octavia sharply, “Did you say something?” The blonde asks. 

Octavia shakes her head, “No…? Why?”

Clarke shakes her head, pulling back a little bit, “I could have sworn I heard your voice. Huh…That was weird. It sounded like you were inside my head.”

Octavia’s eyes widen, “Wait, is there a chance you heard my thoughts? Do you remember what ‘I’ said?”  
Clarke nods, “Yes. You said something along the lines of, ‘Is that truly how I am going to feel whenever my skin touches Clarke’s? If so, I am fucked.’ Clarke pauses. And, ‘I hope she feels the same way because I am not going to be able to hold that urge back for long.’”

Octavia’s eyes widen in shock, “Yep. Those were my thoughts. You _heard_ my thoughts.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in disbelief, though Octavia cannot tell if that I because of what the thoughts contained or the fact that she literally read Octavia’s mind. “I do.” Clarke says abruptly. 

Octavia frowns, “What?”

Clarke smiles softly at the beautiful black-haired woman, “I do feel the same way and I felt the same desire as you did when you kissed my forehead.”

“Really?” Octavia asks, her voice trembling. 

Clarke nods softly. “Yes, Octavia. I have for a while now, if I am being honest.”

Octavia smiles, “Good. Then you won't mind if I do this?”  
Octavia takes a step closer to Clarke, her eyes flitting between Clarke’s eyes and her lips. 

Clarke grins, “No, I won’t.” She whispers. 

Octavia shivers at the feeling of Clarke’s breath blowing gently against her own lips and closes her eyes, continuing to lean forward. 

Just as the two’s lips touch, they are suddenly dragged away. 

Clarke lets out a surprised sound at Octavia’s side as they are dragged through the air, heading towards a bright light in the sky. 

Octavia feels a brief bit of fear as they near the unknown but Clarke’s thoughts ease her worries, “ _This must be the temporal zone. This must be how we return to the beginning._ ”

They speed up, pain beginning to shoot through the nerve endings in Octavia’s arms as she shields her face. They go faster and faster, passing by stars as they do so. Soon, a massive black orb appears, and Octavia can feel Clarke’s fear spike. Clarke thinks, “ _A fucking black hole? Are you kidding me? There is no way we survive this. Once we pass the accretion disc, we will never return. A black hole’s event horizon has an energy level of 13.4 Tera Electron Volts. We are dead…”_

Clarke’s thoughts cause Octavia’s fear to spike too, until Clarke adds, “ _However, there have been theories for centuries that if you were to somehow find a way to get through the black hole in one piece and then travel through the event horizon and enter the singularity at the center, time travel might be possible. Though how are we going to survive this? A black hole can rip apart whole solar systems in seconds. How are we, two tiny humans, going to survive one of the most powerful things in the entire galaxy?”_

The sound of the black hole becomes nearly unbearable. Beams of light from all around them flood towards the black hole, disappearing past the event horizon and darkening the surrounding area. The swirling mass of mass and debris around the black hole is what scares Octavia the most. 

As they approach the black hole, the pull the massive black object has on them increases. Time around them begins to slow and Clarke thinks, “ _Yep. There is the beginning of time dilation. The closer we get to the accretion disk, the slower time will get until it may actually stop. No wonder Death needed us to train so extensively. This could take days._ ”

Octavia reaches out a hand and Clarke clasps it in her own. Hours pass by as they approach the edge of the accretion disk. They begin to get pelted by small pieces of debris. However, some sort of black shield around them prevents them from getting hurt by it. 

Clarke squeezes Octavia’s hand tightly as they get closer and closer to the well of darkness. “ _Nothing has ever survived this, Octavia. If we do not, know that I…love you._ ”

Octavia smiles at the blonde as they reach the edge of the accretion disk and look down a never-ending fall into a pit of darkness. “ _I love you too, Clarke._ ”

Then, the two fall over the edge and passed the event horizon. The darkness around them becomes all-encompassing and the strain on Octavia’s body is like nothing she has ever felt.

They begin to pick up speed once more, racing through the darkness at impossibly high speeds. A small light appears far ahead of them as they continue. 

Once more, however, the light is trillions of miles away and no matter how fast they move, the trip takes a few hours. 

A few hours later, both Clarke and Octavia begin to get worried as the light doesn’t seem to be getting closer. Clarke thinks, “ _The wormhole, if that is what it is, must be at a completely different side of the universe. Though I have no idea how that means we will find ourselves in our past bodies._ ” 

Octavia frowns, agreeing with Clarke. Then, the light in front of them lets off a pulse of light, causing both of them to look at it intently. One moment, it appears super far away, and the next they are right in front of it. 

As the two race towards the light, Octavia thinks, “ _Ai hod yu in, Klark. Ai hod yu in, ai Kwin gon Sheidgeda._ (I love you, Clarke. I love you, my Queen of Night.)” 

“ _Ai hod yu in, Okteivia, ai Kwin gon Jus._ (I love you, Octavia, my Queen of Blood.)” 

With that, they enter the light.

**A/N.**

**Wow! This chapter was so fun to write! I truly hope you all can accept the challenge Clarke and Octavia faced, though I will understand if you cannot.**

**Explanations:**

**First off, I am not going to reveal what has happened to Jake Griffin and _Linkon kom Trikru_ just yet. Their deaths served a further purpose, one that was necessary to make this story work.**

**Next, I took a major influence on the scene between Clarke and Jake from the scene in GoT with Jon and Daenerys. It felt like it suited the moment, and it was emotional.**

**The scene between Octavia and Lincoln was a little different because Octavia wasn’t as attached to him as she once was. Also, they could only be challenged by someone who was dead…**

**Finally, the time travel method. Theoretically, I used one of the only plausible methods of time travel in our universe. It is, of course, impossible to use this method as a human as the power of the black hole is immeasurable.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
